Hard Lights
by Hallconen
Summary: Re-edicion de fic 04-julio-17 EdoJapon!AU. Hay un nuevo chico en el pueblo y no tiene una agradable historia. Trafalgar es expulsado de su clan para crear su propia familia mientras Sanji huye de otra. *Law x Sanji.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo** ; " **Hard Lights** "

 **Tipo** ; Universo alterno, Two-shot, final abierto

 **Capítulos** ; 1/?

 **Pareja** ; Law x Sanji

 **Intro** ; "Aventura en la tierra de dios",EdoJapon!AU. Hay un nuevo chico en el pueblo y no tiene una agradable historia. Trafalgar es expulsado de su clan para crear su propia familia…. *Lawsan.

 **Notas** ; "El errante doctor clandestino llego a la ciudad buscando compañía." La propuesta comenzó con un dibujo allá por noviembre del 16, y sin querer que rebose, entonces lo hice y lo corte para poder seguir con los demás fics.

 **+++H+++**

 **I heard you call my name while I'm passing out**

 **The mistake I've made**

 **It can't be turned around**

 **+++H+++**

-Andando, Law. Puedo cargarte,- A largos pasos se detenía cada cuadra a por el oji-gris. -Dime donde las compraste.- Empujando a un crio que lucía dormido aunque de pie, el joven Donquixote obligaba al mencionado peli-negro a vagar por el mercado.

Los vendedores anunciaban sus objetos tallados en madera, dulces bocadillos con el toque de cada familia se ofrecían a exploradores del sur. Mercenarios brindaban sus servicios e incluso los soldados y guerreros transitaban por las mismas calles.

Lo que definía el principio de ese animado barrio se identificaba por la presencia de los Beluchi, quienes traían más pigmentos textiles que el azul o el gris al sombrío Japón.

Los charcos de la lluvia nocturna estancaban los vagones de madera, esos obstáculos en la calle también afectaban al descuidado Rosinante.

Si bien recordaba, lo que Trafalgar buscaba era el puesto de flores que le pertenecía a Nico, el resto de la casa de tal mujer era un almacén de libros que también vendía al público. Al pasarlo de largo debía caminar a la derecha, en la esquina encontraría al chico de nariz-larga y su peligroso negocio de pólvora, sus artefactos atraían los jóvenes curiosos, por lo que Law evitaba no ser atacado por esos pequeños explosivos que los niños le lanzaban.

El problema de mezclarse entre la gente era que Corazón se topaba a menudo con los anuncios de madera y que el hombre atinaba a empujar mercancías que debían comprar a culpa de los daños.

Apartado del público común, pasando por un extenso puente, al otro lado la multitud se triplicaba ante las filas de los puestos sobrevalorados establecidos en las calles a base de piedras planas. Sin embargo, el exitoso vendedor de pipas que buscaba no se encontraba a lado de su mercancía.

El dueño del lugar salió del interior, con una artesanal pipa en su mano presumía el color de su tez que se contrastaba con la tela de su corta **ho** * azul, pese que esa pequeña prenda dejaría bastante por mostrar, era una pena que sus largas piernas fuera protegidas del frio con piezas de tela negras que amaban su silueta.

-No eres nómada,- Le descubrió. -No deberías volver al mismo lugar cinco veces cada día.-

-Esa debe ser una mala interpretación de mi inversión en tu negocio,- Se defendió ante lo directo que fue al _conocerle,_ -No obstante, estaré en el pueblo por unos días más.- Law se inclinó un poco, saludando educadamente al oji-azul.

-¿Qué querrás hoy?, ¿Hablar por unas horas y luego comprar una docena de las artesanías de mi padre?- Se recargo en el marco de la puerta, esperando la razón por la que debería dejarle entrar.

-Aclaro que esta vez quisiera experimentar del restaurante, mientras que él,- Señalando al entusiasmado Donquixote,- Elegirá todas las pipas que le alcance,- Ambos le vieron de reojo ya que cada una de las pipas de bambú a punta de latón alegraba su adicción, lo que le ridiculizaba era que les ponía nombres a las que escogía.

Sin preguntar que le paso a las que se llevó el día anterior y sin darse la vuelta aun, el rubio paso su dedo índice por la barbilla del moreno, -No te acostumbres, yo tampoco estaré aquí mucho tiempo.- Entró esperando que el peli-negro le siguiera.

-No estoy apartando ningún puesto,- Refiriéndose a ser un cliente de rutina, -Sírveme lo que ofreces,- Dejó su sombrero sobre la barra tras sentarse en la única zona de los comensales que daba una vista al interior de la cocina, el pequeño hogar de Sanji era especial, él mismo invento las reservaciones a por su comida. _Siendo que los más desafortunados estaban primero en su lista._

El rubio se alejó, y antes de entrar la cocina el oji-gris le seguía con la vista desde su asiento, perseguía su silueta con una _breve_ mirada, su piel se erizaba al solo ver como sus dedos anudaban un fino mandil a su cintura con el mismo color de los pigmentos rojos que los nómadas vendían.

 **++H++**

 _-¿No se supone que cuando acechas…. Primero vigilas y luego te muestras?,-_

Law tenía sus métodos o diferente orden, pese que al Donquixote le incomodaba agacharse, su altura era más difícil de esconder tras un puesto de flores. _–Así como los ninjas.-_ Su padre siguió susurrando.

El Doctor no apartaba sus ojos de aquellos que entraban en el restaurante, _-!¿Donde?!-_ Respondió muy tarde, a como parece, Law escucho solamente la parte sobre "ninjas", esos eran un mito para Rosinante pero a Trafalgar le emocionaba conocer uno.

Suspiro creyendo que el " _frio" Law_ se esfumo entre tanta obsesión. -Cuando dijiste "atractivo"…viniendo de ti, pensaba en alguien con….- Entre las nubes de sus pensamientos el Donquixote volteaba a ver el aspecto del peli-negro. –Alguien con mucho, mucho… con, con… ehmm…- Torcía la boca sin remarcar lo que Law-kun era por fuera.

Corazón se quedó callado, dándole vueltas a lo mismo _. '¡Sanji tenía una personalidad a la par de mi pequeño testarudo!, firme y atento'_ Recordó cómo es que se despidió a secas sin saludarse primero ya que cuando se sentó al lado de Trafalgar, Sanji le sirvió una hermosa canasta donde le había preparado arroz con sardinas envueltos en hojas de col. Ese maravilloso desayuno mantuvo la boca de Rosinante llena durante toda la visita, incluso en su adiós.

La inclusión del oji-bronzino con las visitas de Law se debía a que quería conocer a donde se marchaba su hijo sin él. Al recibir un puñado de pipas para su tabaco europeo (y quemarlas por accidente), esa mañana el Donquixote quiso que le señalase el lugar de donde las obtuvo.

-Debería mencionar que por cada hora que marchitan mis Amarilis con sus sucias caras, estoy calculando lo que deben, también están comprando mi silencio y el de Luffy y del Clan— Interrumpiéndole con una modesta cantidad de monedas, silenciaron a la señorita Nami que siempre se colocaba en los lugares que le convenían, a pesar de que no se aliaba a ellos, no era fácil de ahuyentar.

No obstante, Rosinante y Trafalgar se fueron con su perfil _no tan_ bajo, a culpa de la presión de la mujer por correrlos de su territorio comercial ante la mención de futuros pagos.

…

-Law, no creo que nadie más se entere, yo te quiero por como decides ser y parece que Sanji-chan tampoco tiene problemas con su negocio,- _'Cual me extraña que no esté quemándose ante tales preferencias, incluso por que opaca el trabajo de las jóvenes acompañantes...no había ninguna mujer en la calle aparte de la_ _ **Florista**_ _de hace un momento._

-Tu punto.- A secas le decía que prosiguiera.

-Invítalo una vez más, a donde quieran ir será ideal.- Insistía creyendo que le incluirían a cenar a su casa. También porque anteriormente esa mañana, con cada nueva porción servida en el plato del peli-negro, sus manos se rosaban, _y a como recordaba el oji-bronzino_ , el tacto y las ordenes no se le daban muy bien al Doctor.

-Hecho.- Suspiro ante los pobres consejos. -De noche los extranjeros se esconden de los guardias, no quiero que nos confundan e interrumpan nuevamente.-

-Es necesario salir antes de sofocarse, Law.- Esas visitas levantarían peores sospechas.

-No será posible, soy sospechoso de algunas desapariciones.- Exhalo molesto, recordando todos los ladrones que ha decapitado hasta la fecha como material para sus tratados de anatomía.

Rosinante suspiro y dejo caer su cabeza a uno de sus hombros, cerró los ojos y se forzó a pensar en otras ideas, más opciones, el mismo carecía de esa experiencia. _¿Debería pedir consejos de la familia?_

Aun con esa concentración no evito que se tropezara y empujara a Law contra algunos pescadores a la orilla del puente. Los desconocidos cayeron al agua, por ello estos dos culpables apresuraron el paso, supuestamente huyendo.

-A veces sueño que ya no te dedicas a examinar cuerpos con esos artefactos chinos…- Se cruzó de brazos dejando caer sus hombros. Sin querer lamia el labial de su cara pensando en qué más proponer…

-Cora-san…- Retomo su primer tema, -Un lugar íntimo nos apresurará, tengo que ir al revés….-

Se detuvieron en seco, Trafalgar esperaba que todas las muecas de Rosinante no significaran lo difícil de procesar sus intenciones, (incomprensión, confusión, shock…la lista seguía.), su última cara combinaba con una pose cansada a ambas manos en su cadera, le decía _que se dejara de tonterías_.

-Háganlo de una vez,- Le mostro unas señas con sus manos que deduciría la sucia intención de ese acto, -Con tan pacifica tolerancia,- Refiriéndose la gente y no a los soldados, -No perdería ninguna _noche_.-

-Eso no es problema,- Admitió un tanto avergonzado por hablar de ese tema con su figura paterna, pese que después de todo eran hombres.

-¿Ya está hecho entonces?-

Asintió, -Me arrepiento.-

-¿De qué?- Antes de seguir sonriendo y _emanar un brillante halo de esperanza_ por los logros del peli-negro, esperaba saber porque no aceptaba su final feliz.

Prosiguiendo con los desastres, una de las sandalias de Rosinante se atoro entre el camino de bambú del puente, sacarlo con todo y el pie entero les llevo unas horas.

 **++H++**

-Ven conmigo.-

Con un apetitoso plato de delicioso arroz y pescado, el cocinero se sentó al lado del oji-gris con la intención de proponerle esa solución al problema que ambos compartían _sin saberlo_ , terminaría tal barrera fácilmente en ese encuentro (Con ese contacto visual, tacto, y proposiciones que sonaban como planes para ambos).

Directo y un tanto tímido, el rubio entrelazo su mano izquierda con la del doctor deseando su respuesta, le sostenía con firmeza.

Percatándose de su fuerza, el peli-negro también atacó _, 'Apodérate del momento tal como él, Law, tu eres el jefe. Si hoy terminan en la cama entonces habrás fracasado…'_ Se motivó haciendo caso omiso al tacto que no tardaba en sucumbir en pecado. –¿A algún lugar en especial?,-

 _Como si fuera que a diario terminaran en tal cuarto subiendo las escaleras_.

El humor de Sanji se disipó, entendiendo la pregunta como una suposición de su rutina, frunció sus ojos a semi-cerrar y se apartó de la mesa sin perder su mirada, -Tú,- Pauso, señalándole y moviendo ese dedo en desaprobación, maldecía creativamente al tomar distancia.

-Idiota, lo he dicho antes que tú, ¿Y ahora estas fingiendo que no lo quieres?.- Tan pronto como el cariño llegó, se derramó. _'¡Cree que no lo escucho cuando me volteo!, ¿Por qué dejas escrita esas invitaciones con tus sobras de soya? ¿¡Se lo pide al arroz o a mí!?'_ Renegó tras su eufórica cara que se disipo en desinterés.

Se fue a la cocina a levantar todo, aunque fuese apenas el medio día.

Con sus palillos personalizados abandonados en la mesa, Trafalgar le siguió.

Sanji volvió a contestar, –Olvídalo, por favor.- Le pidió al mismo tiempo que mutilaba lo que se encontraba en su tabla de corte.

-Pensé en lo que quieres, y por como comprendo…. será lo mismo mientras te deje pasar.- Guardó los restos de atún fresco, se lavó las manos y subió por las escaleras a su habitación.

-¡Sanji-ya!.- Grito al final de las escaleras dándose cuenta de los enfurecidos pies que aparecían quemarse y grabarse en el piso.

Desesperado ante no tener como contraatacar esas ideas, Trafalgar se apresuró tras el cocinero, quien tendía su cama y otras mantas más que solían usar sobre el piso.

Antes de que tomara la última cobija, Law cerro el closet, por poco y llevándose los dedos del tez-blanca. –No pretendo que lo inicies, no ahora.-

En silencio Sanji le evadió sentándose en su cama, -Empieza de nuevo,- Le provoco, habría que elegir su argumento con cuidado o el cocinero se reduciría a sí mismo a que sea un _acto de prostitución_.

Law le siguió y arrodillo frente a él, dejo que el cocinero le quitase su corta túnica negra con sutil temor.

Dejaría que el oji-azul se moviera por sí solo, salvo que no reaccionaria tal como el tez blanca desearía.

No le detuvo al quitarle su segunda prenda, Sanji usaba sus manos para explorar su cuello, sus dedos acariciaban su pecho bajando la parte superior de su túnica gris con tal patrón de manchas negras, tras ello le dejaba ver su torso y antebrazos.

Los monjes de las montañas usaban un método para incrustar tinta en la piel, se basaban en agujas gruesas como sus dedos y en la constante pulsación de la tinta.

El arte en su piel eran sus amuletos, su suerte y demonios, unos en referencia a repeler la malasuerte de Rosinante así como la fuerza para las conquistas territoriales a nombre de Doflamingo _, un reputado líder de clan_.

Lo que aumentaba el aprecio de las imágenes en su piel era que Sanji confesó _lo excitado que le ponía el ver solamente sus dedos con letras occidentales._

Las manos del cocinero reaccionaron a su insensibilidad, retrayéndose, sus brazos se arrepintieron de ese calor en la piel del oji-gris.

Al no tener una respuesta física por parte de Law, Blackleg se sentó con sus piernas entrecruzadas, miraba fijamente el pecho con tinta del doctor. -Anda Trafalgar….- Con innecesaria rapidez desato su propio cinturón blanco, las tres pesadas túnicas amarillas cayeron de sus hombros, -Por esto es por lo que viniste a mí… Aun… ¿Cierto?-

Entre palabras le miraba de reojo, bajando su vista al suelo al creer que Law en segundos desaparecía ante él.

' _Me evite la pena de que me cortejara y aun así, me dejará, tal como_ _ **ese**_ _estúpido…'_ Admitía que no le dio obstáculos a la seducción del peli-negro.

Dejo que las últimas palabras de Zoro le hirieran lo suficiente como para hacerle saber que no sería deseado a menos que perteneciera a las casas de acompañantes.

Se degrado a ofrecerse por el primer _extraño_ , porque Law apareció el día después de que acepto perder el falso amor por las mujeres, el cocinero no le dejaría ir, no le negaría nada, ni se abstendría de ser suyo.

\- Sanji-ya…- Sus manos entrelazaron las de su acompañante, quien ahora se negaba quedarse a lo que el mismo provocaba, -Aunque se te ocurriera rechazarme,- No dejó de ver fijamente su cara pese a esas patadas que lanzaba contra su pecho, el moreno las esquivo todas hasta que termino su frase.

-Serias más que audaz, mejor que quien era al verte,- La seriedad de su mirada atrajo la del rubio. -Determinado a volver, a invadir tu rutina y vencerte para conquistarte.-

El forcejeo se disipo al darse cuenta de lo que sucedió en esta serie de encuentros, de días que creyó que no desarrollaba un futuro…. un camino que sin percatarse ya estaba recorriendo.

No le importaban esos términos de samurái, ignoraba la fría aunque romántica forma de confesarse, le perdono el ser descrito como tierras a ocupar. Sanji entendió perfectamente como Law rechazaba su vida nómada tras cada día enganchado a él.

 **++H++**

En cierto modo, Law perdió, **perdió** en el sentido en el que se juró _o se prometió_ que no terminaría esa conversación en la habitación de Sanji, _menos dentro de él._ ¿Era una recompensa….?, o el efecto secundario a recurrir a su inconsciente seducción, su estilo de conversación atraía estos resultados….

El peli-negro no es un veterano en satisfacer su lujuria, es un suertudo novato en ese campo, porque su misión personal es superar los presentes testamentos de medicina, unos que él mismo estableció a corta edad para que la curación dejase de ser llamada " _Magia blanca"_ y las enfermedades _"Posesiones diabólicas"…._ Excepto que si hay algunos demonios por la isla, restando el que le poseía.

Hace unas semanas que Trafalgar dejó de ser un vagabundo que tropezó con un tesoro de Shogunes* (Nótese que la primera impresión de Law fue creer que el rubio era uno de esos tesoros humanos que los Generales tomaban de barcos invasores, ¡El chico tuvo que escapar de algún lado, nunca había conocido al sol mismo personificado), agradecía lo desesperado que estaba por encontrar compañía…fue tan poco su esfuerzo que parecía sospechoso.

Rosinante le pidió de corazón… ¡No!, ¡Le ordeno con su autoridad como uno de los tres Corazón del **Clan Donquixote,** Que quería que Law dejase el clan y que se mantuviera quieto para criar su propia familia!, ¡Una verdadera familia de sangre!..

Cumplió la mitad de lo que pedía, y eso era _enamorarse_.

- _Voy a quedarme contigo_.-

Se le escapó, en ello abrió la boca sin decir nada más y termino por sonreír de forma engreída cuando Sanji no respondió. En esa tarde el rubio descansaba somnoliento sobre el pecho del moreno cual yacía recargado contra el marco de una de las puertas abiertas con la vista al pequeño patio, era agradable junto a la fogata junto a ellos.

El rubio levanto la mirada sin despegarse del moreno, con su barbilla hundiéndose en las ropas de Law, se le quedo mirando por unos segundos que lucían como minutos ante el silencio.

Sanji parpadeo contemplando los insinuados labios del moreno aun manteniendo la misma expresión con la que le dijo eso.

El cocinero se levantó buscando por su pipa y opio, irritado le respondió.

-Limpiaras la cocina todas las noches.-

A tal "condición" el oji-azul le permitía vivir a su lado bajo el mismo techo.

El peli-negro capto el mal entendido mostrando un fruncido sobre la confusión, después el cocinero no procesaba por que Law se reía entre dientes al cubrirse el rostro con su mano y despeinar su propia cabellera.

Esa sorpresiva respuesta le llevo a echar su cabeza para atrás, buscando en el techo por qué el oji-azul no procesaba lo _posesivo_ de sus palabras, entre dientes exhaló su breve risa, -Dije. Sanji-ya. Que voy a tenerte-.

Molesto aunque sonrojado, el rubio desvió la mirada humillado al corresponderle que **sí** , así lo quería, por lo que se acercó al fuego al sentarse en el regazo del peli-negro, le beso, compartieron su opio en cortas caladas ya que no separaban sus labios por mucho tiempo.

-Acompáñame,- Los efectos de las hierbas que fumaban entraban en acción, dejando a ambos tranquilos, incluso si discutían parecería que no tenían la intención de gritarse.

-Acompáñame,- Murmuro otra vez soplando el humo en su boca en forma de largas algas marinas.

En su estado actual, el oji-gris deducía que se refería a que lo que sucedió en la habitación podría seguir si Water se quedaba por el resto de la tarde.

Law luchaba contra el sucumbir, el masaje que Sanji le daba a ambos de sus brazos le dejo en el suelo a la merced del cocinero.

-Estaré ahí, donde sea.- Respiro confiado al proponerle sus límites.

Se acercó a su cara, con su nariz rosando por su mejilla,- Al palacio,- llego a su oído.- Tengo que rechazar lo que sea que quieran, debo ir en persona.-

Con Trafalgar interesado, no tenía por qué arrastrarse, manipular al doctor no requería un largo empeño.

-Lo percibo como una cita.- Jalo el cinturón del oji-azul para que este cayera sobre su ahora expuesto pecho.

-El final de ella es lo que no quiero,- Desvió la mirada ante el abrazo que Law le daba.

-¿No era Sombrero de paja quien quería conocer el palacio?- Empezó a jugar con su cabello, el tacto de sus dedos derretía al pobre cocinero.

 _Por extraño que pareciera su atracción, su relación comenzó con un encuentro a otro que alejo lo vacío de la lujuria por un complejo cariño. Ambos eran talentosos para ir al revés._

-Luffy tiene diferentes objetivos en ese lugar, Además…- Al enlazar su mano con la de su amante siguió hablando, -Eres violento, pero no maligno…. Y no eres solo un Doctor…- Se percató acerca de las cicatrices en la espalda del moreno así como sus manos escondían manchas de quemaduras sanadas. Los hombros de Law tenían nudos, siempre estaba tenso ciertos días que volvía al pequeño restaurante.

-No por las razones que tú crees.- Mataría, degollaría, asesinaría y torturaría por el bienestar del rubio (y por el avance de la medicina también).

Sanji se levantó a limpiar su pipa y se acercó al calor de la pequeña hoguera para avivarlo con un pequeño abanico de papel.

-Es astuto… elegirme,- Law le elogio besando su cuello y volviendo a sentarle entre sus piernas cruzadas.

Trafalgar comenzó ideando un plan para tal día, -Entraremos como pareja.- Jugó con estropear su atmosfera romántica.

Sanji le interrumpió, -Nos cortaran la cabeza si te anuncias así.- _'No dijo que_ _ **no**_ _lo somos…'_ el rubio coloco sus manos sobre las rodillas del peli-negro, le escuchaba atento.

-Solo nosotros lo sabremos.-

-Después lo decidimos, No quiero meterme en la cabeza un título como "El Generalísimo y acompañante"… Cuanta mentira de mierda estarías diciendo de mi _status._ \- Se reía avergonzado de lo inusual que sería verle abrazando el brazo de Trafalgar mientras caminaban orgullosos bajo los enormes arcos rojos.

Sin tanta actuación de por medio al introducirse en territorio enemigo….¿Estaría a tres pasos tras su amante tal como las mujeres debían?, No, estaría a la par del peli-negro y serian cercanos pese a las sospechas de los soldados buscando cuál era su relación e intenciones.

–Seremos el "Artesano de mariscos" y "Un hombre que por ningún motivo trabaja para Doflamingo".- Por ultimo dio una calada a su pipa y nublo el rostro de Law, ganándose un juego de forcejeo y besos ante esas inofensivas bromas.

 **++H++**

-Oi, Law, ¿Sanji te dio trabajo?- Un peli-negro de nariz-larga entro al pequeño restaurante con sus amigos detrás de él.

El oji-gris gruño por enfado, ante su llegada prosiguió por dejar la escoba al fondo de la cocina. Volvió y todos los Sombreros de paja estaban tan cómodos entre las sillas y mesas en una reunión de diversidad de _piratas_.

-¿Crees que Sanji-kun vuelva pronto?- Nami entro en la cocina y encendió unos trozos de madera para calentar agua para el té.

-Posiblemente…- Contesto sin verle, Law subió a la habitación del segundo piso y volvió con menos prendas encima y algunas más bajo el brazo dentro de una canasta.

Le dio unas cuantas hojas de té a la peli-naranja y se fue de la casa.

Luffy le llamo pero el Doctor levanto su mano en un flojo saludo y despedida.

…

Al cabo de unos minutos el dueño de la casa volvió agitado y con las manos no tan ocupadas como otros días.

-Cocinero-san, creí verte más abrigado antes de ir al muelle.- Anteriormente el rubio paso por su casa al dirigirse a con su vendedor favorito, uno que prefería pescar al atardecer y vender (normalmente regalar) su mercancía a Blackleg.

Este otro peli-negro, Gin, se esforzaba por quedar bien ante el cocinero, no obstante ante la llegada de Law, debía verle menos de lo usual, Robin siguió dándole esa mirada de desaprobación… este rubio sí que le es complicado decir _no_ y confesar unas cuantas realidades.

-Eh, si…- admitió, apenado paso entre sus amigos y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar sus compras marinadas antes de que se echaran a perder. Su respuesta no era tan amorosa para la joven Nico.

Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que no llevaba su túnica salmón por encima de su preferida azul y que traía menos bolsas de comida.

Chopper suspiro entre enfado y preocupación. -Sanji, deja de regalar tus bienes, si esto sale bien, entonces la gente no tendrá por qué tener menos que los demás.- El reno reviso el cuello y manos del rubio cuales parecían entumidas y algo azules.

-Esa mierda de noble que está jodiendo estas tierras aun peor que los demonios que la maldicen…..- Con murmurar aquello, Sanji volvió a irse, dejo a sus amigos dentro de su casa, no habría problema alguno ya que eran barrios altos que no se allanaban a diario por los soldados.

-¿Están seguros de que Sanji-kun sabe lo que pasara y lo que debe hacer?- Nami cuestiono a sus amigos a causa de la poca atención que les dio. Parecía que el rubio supero su mortificación por Roronoa tras la llegada de Trafalgar.

-Nami. El ya dio su parte, reza por Zoro e hizo que Torao aceptara ir con él al palacio, dejemos que siga así.- Luffy se percató de que en la sala había cena preparada para el peli-negro. Cuando dijo esto entonces corrió a por su comida.

-¿Podría ser que Roronoa vuelva en cualquier momento?- Propuso, Robin. Ella se percataba del sentido del peligro (diversión) del samurái.

-Conociéndolo, puede estar a unos árboles de la entrada al pueblo,- Ussop comento en broma haciendo que Chopper olvidara su preocupación por el cocinero. Ambos torpes se echaron a reír.

-Nadie le cree si dice que ha ido y vuelto en solo unos días.- Contestó, Franky, no muy convencido de permitirle irse por sí solo.

-Los rumores sobre ese samurái le brindo una misión esencial para su entrenamiento, esperemos y Zoro-san vuelva a tiempo.- Brook estaba tenso desde la partida del peli-verde. Con Ryuma asechando a los Sombreros de paja, Zoro se dio la tarea de intervenir antes de verle en el pueblo y empeorar su revolución.

-¡Preparémonos!- Luffy apareció satisfecho por la cena, a boca llena se empino el té de Chopper en un solo trago.

Con tal orden, los Sombreros de paja caminaron hasta la sala, removieron los leños quemados en el centro para barrer la arena donde una lámina guardaba el inventario de armas que tenían gracias a Sanji y sus intercambios _bajo la mesa._

El nuevo bastón de Nami yacía sellado en su caja, la tormenta encerrada en su arma contenía todo ese poder a disposición de ella, la peli-naranja ya usaba uno de lluvias, salvo que ese era obediente tras inundar descuidadamente el pueblo.

Ussop y Franky usaban armamento robado de barcos, proyectiles de occidente que servían para la ofensiva. Robin prefería sus técnicas, pero aceptaba las armas de largo alcance, Luffy no perdía la oportunidad de usar una espada así como Chopper de buscar una protección para su cornamenta.

Brook encontró su bastón, comprado a un sabio que paso décadas en las frías montañas, no hacía falta saber que estaba poseída por esas ninfas de nieve.

Las armas que podían esconderse en sus ropas fueron tomadas, el resto esperaría en ese depósito.

 **++H++**

-¿Te quedaras?-

Law no contesto, se recargo en las rocas calientes de los baños comunitarios, con solo la mitad de su pecho fuera del agua, el peli-negro suspiraba por lo relajante que era que Sanji le acompañase, olvidando el tiempo que paso a solas, quería disfrutar del rubio.

 _Trafalgar llego al momento en que Corazón salió del establecimiento. El oji-bronzino le dio un abrazo como buen padre y le cuestiono sobre esa charla con la que definiría si se quedaría en el pueblo. Tras un breve resumen el Donquixote se marchó ya que requerían de mayor privacidad para otros detalles._

Blackleg se quitó sus túnicas y se dio un baño rápido antes de nadar al lado del Doctor.

Siendo cerca de la madrugada los baños estaban desolados, aún más al dejarles claro a las mujeres del establecimiento que no requerían de compañía.

El rubio coloco su mano sobre el pecho de Law, quien la tomo y beso su palma con ternura, su otra mano sobre las rocas bajó para acariciar su espalda y así llegar a su cabello y atraerle para besarle.

Sanji bajó sus manos y busco el miembro del moreno para comenzar a estimularlo pese que este estaba adelantado, por eso es que Law se estiro contra la rocas incómodamente apenado de su impaciencia. La mirada picaresca del oji-azul daba por enterado que paso antes de que llegara.

Trafalgar también ganaba territorio al acariciar sus pezones pese que el miembro del tez-blanca también fue agredido con las manos del moreno. Sus dedos encontraron su entrada y comenzaron a reclamarle.

Se besaron, mordieron y jadearon debido los términos de su relación llegaron a definirse en que de alguna manera criarían hijos aunque tuvieran que robarlos.

-Estas emocionado.- Sonrió sereno ante lo enérgico que Sanji le tenía contra las rocas aunque el tez-blanca flotaba sobre su regazo.

Al sonrojarse volvió a besarle, no tenía por qué confesarle como es que Gin le susurraba su lujuria en palabras que encendían al cocinero, en esa misma noche el pescador también beso sus manos, despidiéndose, Sanji le regalo su prenda a petición del peli-negro para recordarle y tener como meta el que volvería algún día a tierra y mataría por buscarle, por tenerle.

 **++H++**

-¿Alguna razón por la que desayunemos pulpo?- Comió un par de acelgas y espinacas antes de atacar los mariscos endulzados con salsas.

-Es bueno para las batallas,- Con sus palillos tomo un trozo y lo coloco en plato de arroz del rubio. -En mis territorios se decía que al comerlo, un samurái sería capaz de defenderse y atacar en todas las direcciones.-

-No iremos a pelear, hablare y nos iremos, dejare el erizo listo para la comida.- Sanji termino su plato e hizo lo dicho, volvió al lado de Law, quien despreocupadamente terminaba su porción. –¿Cuales son tu "territorios"?-

Pálido le interrumpió. –Alto ahí,- Le advirtió con sus palillos cerca de su nariz. -No estoy obligado a compartir mis tierras.- Esperaba recordar cuales zonas conquisto con autorización de Rosinante.

-Muy gracioso, Trafalgar, ¿A quién se las quito tu padre?- Giro la mirada y se cruzó de brazos.

-A Kaido.- Torció la boca y siguió comiendo.

Sanji sonrió al ladear su cabeza. -Estupendo.- Se alegró de que Luffy tendría menos trabajo por delante. -¿Y cómo lo tomó?-

-Pisó algunos bosques y los convirtió en desiertos, es un demonio gigantesco, ¿Sabes?- Tomo su té y recogió sus platos. -Sube a cambiarte.-

El cocinero hizo caso de su orden (por que el mismo quería) y subió a su habitación, ahora Law tenía que volver a casa de Corazón para recoger sus prendas de General Donquixote.

…

Sanji aún no salía de su casa, por lo que el oji-gris entro hasta su cuarto percatándose de la indecisión del rubio por que vestir, ciertamente entrar al palacio demandaba clase, cual Law quería presumir al usar su sello familiar así como Sanji sorprendentemente también tenía uno que no era el de los Sombreros de paja con ese cráneo tejido o teñido por Ussop.

-Esto afirma que no eres de por aquí.- Su deducción no alteraba al rubio, como si no fuera el único enterado.

-No.- Volvió a colocarse la corta túnica plateada de hilos dorados, observo sus mangas increíblemente aun nuevas pese a tantos viajes. -Creí un tiempo que lo era porque mi padre también lucia como yo… y al final solamente él era así.- Giro sobre su pie izquierdo dando la vista completa del sello familiar.

-Esta prenda, es lo que tengo de mi verdadero origen, nadie conoce la insignia, por ello nunca la usé, no sabía si quería volver a mi primer hogar o si quería que mi padre me contara sobre esto…- Narraba con poca rabia y melancolía, ciertamente ninguna de sus reacciones era contra Zeff.

Law seguía atento esperando que terminara con la razón por la que tardaban tanto.

-La uso en los viajes, cuando el clima es nevado, pero es lo que realmente creo que me representa.- La túnica mostraba una extraña insignia sobrepuesta con otra, había hilos diferentes que no dejaban deducir si era una enorme gaviota dentro del mismo circulo donde un cráneo lucia más opaco que la figura anterior.

-Úsala, es mejor que delatarte con el símbolo de tu capitán.- El peli-negro le abrazo por la espalda después de que ajustara su cinturón negro, le dio la vuelta al cocinero y coloco un **Sagemono** entre su cinturón, su obsequio consistía en un porta pipa con la forma de la funda de una espada corta y un estuche para tabaco unidos por un cordón, el patrón de ambos objetos era dorado y cafés que ilustraban el vuelo de garzas.

Antes de fijar su miraba con la del doctor, Sanji aprecio la vestimenta de su pareja. Pese que él únicamente tenía un **Kimono** (Azul Prusia de finas líneas blancas) de cinco capas, bajo la corta **Haori** plateada y bajo todo esto tenía una camisa blanca de botones que compro a un extranjero italiano…La ropa de Law tenía gran congruencia de tela, patrones y colores.

Llevaba un **Hakama** , cual es un pantalón holgado con una serie de pliegues y nudos al frente entre las manchas características de sus otras prendas. Aunque ambas piezas fueran totalmente negras, hilos grises reflejaban la luz y se mostraban en un patrón de dragones entre nubes. La parte superior de su prenda pronunciaba sus hombros cuales tenían la insignia de Corazón y de virus por enfrente.

Sanji llevo sus manos ante su vestimenta, su ligero toque denotaba lo avergonzado que estaría si ensuciara su uniforme casual de guerrero. Al parecer al peli-negro disgustaba de la forma en que el rubio guardaba silencio, no obstante el cocinero le agradeció por su regalo.

 **+++H+++**

*ho; Tunica abierta y corta aunque voluminosa.

(Otros términos se describieron mediante la narración.)

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dobleele;** aaaaayyy que gusto, gracias por leerte mis ocurrencias, ojala te guste este cap, lo había subido a ao3 pese que juro que es la última vez que rectifico caps ya subidos :'c… buena suerte con el suspenso de la siguiente actualización.

 **+++H+++**

Dejaron la habitación atrás y aprovecharon la tibia mañana para alargar el trayecto de su cita. Excepto que al moreno le parecía eterno ese camino al rio, sospechaba aún más de las ganas de Sanji por visitar ese lugar por esas ofrendas que llevaba consigo.

Seis obeliscos a las orillas del rio prometían diferentes metas, dependiendo los homenajes y los rezos, estos actuaban según las creencias de los habitantes.

Sanji comenzó por si mismo la costumbre de visitar uno en especial, cual yacía sobre una plataforma de rocas a plena orilla del agua. Alrededor había incienso humeante y flores frescas.

La zona era visitada por mujeres, unos cuantos mercantes y animales salvajes que dormían a la sombra de ellos.

Law tenía serios comentarios en mente, tales como _no era necesario rezar por una casual visita al corrupto noble de la ciudad_ , aunque el obelisco dictaba dejar la suerte para otros y no la propia.

El rubio saco de entre su cinturón varas de incienso y las coloco con el resto, no las encendió, las dejo y se retiró. Trafalgar le seguía en silencio puesto que recordaba a ese mencionado demonio de cabellos verdes.

Puede que Roronoa sea compañero de esa pandilla del Sombrero de paja, pero al peli-negro le enfadaba los bondadosos gestos de Sanji por alguien que le rechazo.

…

Sus sandalias de madera ya no resonaban como lo hacían en casa, el mismo pasar de las personas y las conversaciones llenaban el eco de las calles, posiblemente se debía a la verdadera identidad de ambos plasmadas en sus prendas.

Sanji era alguien nuevo para el público que no visitaba su restaurante. Pese que Law provocaba murmullos y pánico que él disimulaba al distraer al oji-azul con los grupos de mujeres que había en el canal jugando con canoas, el cocinero volteaba de inmediato donde ellas, ambos recibían saludos corteses.

Los barrios altos eran distintos, salud y prosperidad disimulaban las sombras ante el verdadero resplandor. Pese a la cortesía…. pese a los visitantes…. no era posible confiar en quienes se hospedaban en los alrededores. Era mucho más cómodo recorrer las calles de artesanos y mercaderes; por ello, antes bien se perdieron entre bahías a campos de ceda, volviendo una y otra vez de entre regiones con clase a campamentos de extranjeros.

…

Incontables conversaciones entre ellos trataban de los amigos de Sanji, de cómo es que conoció a los demás Sombreros de paja así como otros datos curiosos de sus enemigos; De como Luffy provenía de pacíficos campos con molinos. Sobre Nami y su lucha por escapar de los archipiélagos flotantes de Arlong. De Chopper y su medicina mágica que le convirtió en Reno. Brook y su dilema de ser confundido con un cadáver que necesitaba ser exorcizado para encontrar paz, cuando en realidad solo le hacía falta la sombra que le robaron para así ser libre de las tierras de eterna noche.

Pese que Law no le pedía la biografía de cada uno, el rubio traía a flote la historia y esas anécdotas. El peli-negro tomo en cuenta como no tenía ninguna sobre Nico, Franky o Usopp (este último por dudar de sus verdades); No dejemos de lado que los dos enamorados no querían recordar al espadachín de tres espadas.

…

Al detenerse en un puesto de **Daifuku** ; _unos dulces de masa blanca con fresas en su interior,_ tomaron asiento en las bancas de madera cerca de las pequeñas rocas en el centro de ese jardín frente al negocio.

Sobre tales piedras había pequeñas figuras de animales, las réplicas de estos pedazos de madera eran idénticas unas de otras así como de la realidad, esos pequeños ejércitos de lechuzas, gallos y entre otras deidades reencarnadas en seres salvajes, lucían como minúsculos ejércitos esperando órdenes.

Sanji se distraía por la comida, no como si la amara, pero el oji-azul adoraba descubrir sabores y criticar el uso de incluso los ingredientes clandestinos creciendo ya en la santa tierra Japonesa.

Law acabo con su porción y miró por un largo tiempo esas mini-esculturas, lo suficiente como para que el artista culpable se levantara de su _escondite_ entre otras personas y caminara directo al oji-gris.

El desconocido por desgracia usaba un sombrero de paja cóncavo que le hacía parecer un hongo andante, su rostro protegido alertaba aún más a Law al verle introducir su mano entre su túnica, sin tener idea de lo que se aproximaba, Trafalgar se mostró inmune a su presencia salvo que se preparado con esa seña en su mano lista a transportarle con una buena cantidad de kilómetros al cielo.

No retiro su sombrero al inclinarse ante el peli-negro, de sus ropas extrajo una pequeña figura que cabía perfectamente dentro de su puño cual ofreció a Law seguido de rendirle respeto. –Felicidades, mi señor Donquixote,- El hombre volvió a tomar el cuello de su propia túnica mostrándole el interior de ella parchada con esa sonriente Jolly Roger de su _**tío**_.

Seguramente Corazón esparció la noticia a todo el Clan, incluso al que se infiltraba en la ciudad. _Qué vergüenza_ , exageraban con esos rumores de que ya olía el incienso de su boda.

Dejó que el artista se retirara en silencio al aceptar su contribución, por coincidencia, Sanji se había ido y vuelto ya con otros bocadillos encontrando a Law tal como le dejo.

El plato de **Takoyaki** que trajo era exclusivamente para el peli-negro ya que provenía de esos vendedores que decían que su _General_ merecía gratuitamente lo mejor del negocio.

Trafalgar recibió el platillo y se lo intercambio a Sanji a por esa escultura que recibió. Sobre las manos del tez-blanca se encontraba un pequeño zorro de las nieves, sus ojos cerrados mostraban paz interna, del pequeños mamífero salía un cordón rojo.

El cocinero lo aprecio por completo puesto que el oji-gris no le había entregado nada material (no con tanto desinterés pero con intención… ¿tal vez?), con cuidado lo puso en el bolsillo interior de su túnica, no dejaría que el curioso cosquilleo en su pecho le hiciera perderlo de entre sus dedos.

El moreno termino con sus bocadillos de pulpo con soya y se dispuso a seguir el curso hasta las colinas repletas de escaleras, ya entre esos esfuerzos por no quedar sin aliento hasta llegar al palacio; le contara como termino esa aventura entre colinas purpuras donde Corazón aprendió por la malas a tocar la ocarina.

Después de encontrar la cima, Law escuchaba a su pareja al revelarle de donde provenían esas pipas que tenía en venta. Resultaba que su padre, Zeff, las había tallado tanto para él como para tener un sustento e intercambiarlas para que asegurara los alimentos para sus amigos, no obstante, Luffy robaba el cuádruple de mercancía para el Clan, más de lo que sus pipas podrían comprar. Sanji guardo el dinero con el que Rosinante termino con sus existencias.

Siguieron paso a paso, siendo más lentos al ver el palacio a la lejanía, esos cielos de mermelada tan cálidos no merecían darles la espalda.

…

Fiestas de máscaras se organizaban al atardecer, esas recreaciones de dioses contra guerreros se actuaban con música y gritos. Templos se llenaron de público curioso y de escritores que viajaban desde otros pueblos para inmortalizar las costumbres en la joven capital.

Avanzaban calmados, Trafalgar pegaba su brazo al del rubio esperando tener un buen agarre cuando Sanji se quedase atrás contemplando a las mujeres que le dedicaban una tierna mirada. No obstante, el oji-azul fruncía la mirada al ver guerreros sin maestro ni compañeros, perfectamente le recordaban lo molesto que estaba con su colega de cabellos verdes.

Había pequeños campamentos, muy cerca del jardín real, confiscando las espadas de hombres deambulantes, los guardias no tenían tolerancia a las amenazas ni a samuráis veteranos. Ciertamente la capital constaba de miles de entidades, por ello es que un hombre del gobierno tomo posesión del castillo antes que Luffy.

 **++H++**

-Mi señor Blackleg.- El sirviente se inclinó ante el mencionado, Trafalgar se colocó al frente de ambos esperando sus intenciones.

Al apenas cruzar los colosales y diversos arcos rojos (cuales repelaban demonios y usuarios), un pequeño carruaje individual era jalado a pie por el hombre que apareció, Sanji desvió su mirada al camino ignorándolo.

-Debió esperar en su hogar a que le recogieran.- El hombre les siguió apresurado, cansado e insistiendo sus órdenes y deberes.

-Procura tus fuerzas para la comodidad de las mujeres, podemos llegar por nosotros mismos.- El cocinero prefirió ignorar los beneficios, debido al pequeño transporte, prefería que Law le acompañase.

Ante los primeros arcos del castillo ambos eran amenazados con fechas cuales cargaban los guardias en lo alto de los pilares, su puntería les seguía al pasar y ser interrogados de nuevo por otro hombre ante las puertas en la cima de las escaleras.

Guardias imperiales aguardaban su visita, la profundidad del pasillo terminaba antes de la primer torre de recepción, la transparente cúpula opacaba los verdaderos colores del atardecer.

Sin dilemas de por medio y siendo escoltados bajo la miradas de los miles de subordinados, Sanji disimulaba el cómo registraba a memoria cada pasillo y habitante. Entrar sería fácil para los Sombreros de paja, la salida era un camino corto al enterarse de los miles de jardines que desprotegían los pasillos.

Cortinas purpuras y rojas colgaban desde el techo, mujeres conversaban entre ellas y jugaban con fichas en mesas de madera. Hombres descaradamente perseguían a otras integrantes de la corte, jalaban sus ropas y demandan un mejor trato que la insípida comida que tiraban al suelo.

…

Law empujaba a los precavidos guardias que malinterpretaban las posiciones de sus manos, sus uniformes blancos no le intimidaban. Le alteraba el cómo resaltaban ciertas personas que no dejaban de vigilarles desde los segundos pisos.

El recorrido jamás fue directo, otro sirviente de nariz-larga (y cuadrada) les daba la descripción de cada torre, repitiendo el número de guardias con espadas, arcos, y lanzas por sección.

La mirada del sirviente a Trafalgar deducía que le distinguía de ser un anónimo samurái, aunque su gorra ocultaba su peinado, Law no detenía la tensión de su mano para **invocar** su espada cuando le necesitara.

Tras la espera, en su ruta encontraron otra habitación de puertas inmensas talladas y moldeadas de metales. Cuatro sirvientes de cada lado se necesitaban para abrirlas, no obstante, alguien más se interpuso.

-Tu acompañante se quedara, deberá esperar en los jardines,- Pese a que ambos escucharon la voz de un hombre a la altura del tejado, lo que encontraron al buscarle era una paloma que bajaba hasta tocar suelo frente a ellos.

Distraídos por el vuelo del pequeño emplumado, Law era amenazado por el largo filo de una espada que se apoyó en su hombro, a sus espaldas un guardia imperial de largos cabellos negros y ondulados sostenía ese acero.

Al sentir la tensión de ese movimiento, Sanji volteo a ver a su pareja, su sombrero se había caído, la otra mano del guardia pretendía tomar el cuello de Trafalgar si es que se volteaba o avanzaba.

Una bandana negra bajo un sombrero de paja oscura resaltaba a espaldas del Doctor, el hombre era más alto que él, su traje entre grises y negros tenía un cuello alto y prendas sujetadas a la silueta de su cuerpo. Era un uniforme ligero y flexible, especial para atacarles de esa manera.

-No se permiten armas más que las de la escolta.- De alguna forma el guardia había acertado al igual que Sanji al percatarse de como Trafalgar pretendía pasar con una versión más pequeña que su fiel demoniaca espada. –Al suelo.- Rob pretendía que le obedeciera mientras el rubio seguí avanzando por las últimas puertas por su cuenta.

La paloma subió a la cabeza de Trafalgar, aun amenazado por la espada. De rodillas en la alfombra central, a Law le arrebataron su arma, no tuvo más que asentir para Sanji, así se alejaría dejándole lidiar con el astuto enemigo.

El oji-azul dio otro vistazo hacia atrás, dándose cuenta de la sonrisa del guardia y el enojo de Law al separarles.

…

Sanji no era de esos hombres que se sentía en desolación a estar por su cuenta, oh no, jamás, anteriormente se había encargado de clanes completos sin siquiera un arma en mano.

Estaba entre subordinados de gobierno, y su rubio trasero ya tenía en su historial miles de actos ilegales.

Sentía la mirada de alguien más, o era porque las lámparas del pasillo estaban demasiado calientes y cerca de su cabeza.

La puerta al salón principal estaba completamente hecha de hoja de oro, denotaba magnos trabajos artesanales a comparación del resto en el castillo, los bienes materiales en masa molestaban e incomodaban al cocinero ya que el actual Señor de la capital jamás procuro el bienestar de los habitantes.

Corriendo la puerta, el interior mostraba una enorme habitación de muros sin ventanas ni otras puertas más que una doble al fondo con decorados de garzas, elefantes y pandas que llenaban igualmente las artesanías en todos los estantes, aparentaba ser un almacén de malas combinaciones en lugar de una sala de bienvenidas.

Sanji camino al centro y se sentó en el suelo frente a la mesa de madera blanca, ese color inusual le hacía desconfiar de la pureza de los objetos. Sobre tal mueble se encontraba una enorme pecera, bastante alta, al nivel de su rostro veía las algas y el pequeño pez beta que vivía ahí.

El sirviente nariz-larga se apartó y tomo lugar bloqueando la puerta por la que acababa de cruzar. Sin más comentarios, el rubio esperaba escuchar que problemas ocasionaba Law tras los muros.

La puerta corrediza al fondo se abrió dejando entrar a dos mujeres que con sus voluminosas vestimentas cubrían al emperador que se presentó con una carcajada en lugar de un respetable silencio.

Ahora que el cocinero le conocía en persona afirmaba que su aspecto concordaba con el propósito del decorado del castillo, los tantos objetos valiosos no restauraban lo viejo que era el lugar así como lo horrible que el hombre peli-morado era.

Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que bloqueaba su mejilla y frente, las tiras de su accesorio pasaban por su cabello cual se alborotaba sin ser controlado en un peinado de noble, ciertamente sus ropas moradas denotaban el alto rango con cual pretendía intimidar al joven rubio.

Spandam se acercó a la mesa con un vaso de madera, cual tiro dentro de la pecera, -¿Y este quien es este?- Al fin se percató de Blackleg esperando paciente, el hombre le señalo, ahora con tanta cercanía Sanji notaba lo negro que eran sus dientes, incomodos de ver.

Una de las mujeres le informo al Emperador sobre su nombre, su ocupación en el pueblo así como su desconocido lugar de origen.

 _-Wa ha ha_ ,- reía ante el rubio, su cara se dirigida a la pecera, le distraía como es que del vaso en el agua había salido otro pez de la misma raza preparado para despedazar a mordidas a su nuevo enemigo.

Spandam se acercó con emoción al ver los anfibios rasgarse y envestirse hasta que el peor mal herido cayera al fondo de la pecera. El peli-morado aplaudió la victoria del blanco beta mientras otros sirvientes se llevaban la pecera de entre sus miradas para así llenar la mesa con la cena.

Los ojos del rubio se oscurecieron ante el entretenimiento del hombre, calmado deseaba escuchar la razón de su cita y mandarlo a la mierda tan pronto como fuera posible, con solo dos mujeres y un desconocido guardia como testigos había posibilidad de salir otra vez en incognito.

-¿Qué quieres decirme con esos sellos, eh?,- Señalaba su preciada túnica, ¿piensas intimidarme?- Sus acompañantes se reían o repetían sus palabras si el hombre lo deseaba.

El peli-morado no cuestionaba, si no exigía lo que se le antojase, su agresividad y aprovechamiento ni siquiera dejaban al cocinero a defenderse. El oji-azul bajaba la mirada constantemente soportando las ganas de romperle la cara.

-Tu cabello de oro no es por que estés poseído, ¿Será valioso?-

Tras ser molestado y agredido verbalmente, Sanji se mantenía inmóvil ante la mirada del guardia, prefería ver el techo o los objetos en lugar de aguantar el cómo esas acompañantes daban de comer al _Emperador_.

No le ofrecieron nada al invitado, estaba destinado a escuchar por quinta vez como supuestamente estaba agradecido de que Sanji salvo a uno de sus tantos miembros del consejo tras alimentarle, cuando ese moribundo hombre del gobierno apenas piso la entrada de la capital, la víctima había sido asaltada días antes de llegar ahí, la hambruna y la miseria tocaron los puntos débiles del cocinero.

 **++H++**

-Falta poco, Luffy.- Repetía Nami al intentar calmar a su capitán, el joven peli-negro no tenía el control del caballo que montaba por lo que la peli-naranja tomaba las riendas mientras Monkey saltaba sobre el animal.

-Es noche, los refuerzos tendrán que alcanzarnos dentro de la guerra.- Franky termino de acumular las armas que Sanji obtuvo, coloco una bandera de tela rasgada por sobre la cima donde se encontraban vigilando la llegada de sus aliados. –Listo, en marcha.-

-Hoy ni siquiera hay espíritus deambulando,- Ussop titubeo en ser un guerrero, esos escalofríos empeoraban, ayer recordó ver dentro del bosque ese enorme esqueleto que emanaba fuego de sus ojos, de no ser por las protecciones de Robin, tal vez esa bestia habría entrado en la ciudad.

-Deben tener miedo, o alguien los acumulo para matarnos.-

Hablando de esa mística peli-negra, sus comentarios se esperaban, también se emocionaba por luchar. –Espero sea culpa de Torao, tiene finta de apoderarse de las ánimas.- Invento sus teorías mientras esperaba ver al peli-verde samurái en la lejanía.

 **++H++**

Disfrutaría un foso de serpientes o ser abandonado en un calabozo con murciélagos… Hmmm no, que personal tan inculto, le torturaba infinitamente esperar aislado, con tan poca atención… como bostezaba… apreciaría tener una actividad que le obligue a valorar su vida, tenía años que no rezaba por deidades.

El doctor aprendió que el gobierno arruinaba sus hobbies, ni esos guardias súper-secretos avivaban el demonio de su fruta.

Esposado y confinado a estar directamente bajo la luna, Law se concentraba en no perder el ritmo de su respiración al localizar a Sanji con su Haki, el rubio sufría, no obstante, el cocinero le pidió que no se interpusiera, que tendría su momento con el noble ya que sus amigos arribaran.

-Ideal sería verte en el calabozo, excepto que el invitado demando que te perdonara.- Los ligeros pasos de Lucci se detuvieron detrás del moreno, sin verse a la cara, ambos sonreían, uno por usar su autoridad y el prisionero por ser subestimado.

Rob se retiró al no tener respuesta de Law, no le agradaba que no siguiera el juego, ese Donquixote reconocía su posición, al estar aliado a ese _Guerrero del Mar_ entonces le brindaba ciertos niveles de inmunidad.

…

Quería un ruido, una chispa que le llamase e invocarse personalmente al lado de su pareja.

 _Maldita sea_ , si esas sombras sobre el tejado no eran Luffy y sus amigos, entonces ….¿Que o quienes llegarían ante su aburrimiento?.

El oji-gris se retiró de su castigo, invoco un **Room** trayendo a sus manos a Kikoku, se levantó y estiro las piernas al ritmo de una campana que sonó desde una plaza de bonsáis, encantador, _habrá violencia innecesaria..._ Perseguiría a Lucci antes de toparse con todo su escuadrón…. si ambos querían diversión, ¿Que más que una cacería?... eso no estaba prohibido por su pareja.

 **+++H+++**


End file.
